monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster High lexicon
One of the arguable charms of Monster High is its use of puns to monsterfy the language of the characters. Common ways words are monsterfied is by the creation of portmaneaus with the words "claw", "scare", and "creep". Note that words aren't always monsterfied and that the same monsterfied words can be derived from multiple sources. For instance, "dodgeball" is just as likely to be used as "dodgeskull", and though "creature" is the monsterfied word of "teacher", when students go creature spotting in the Catacombs, they are creature spotting, not teacher spotting. Most of the characters' names themselves are monsterfied puns on regular names and words. In the book continuity, where monsters are discriminated by humans, this is a plot point, as the characters use adjusted versions of their monster names to keep their true identity hidden. Names Students *Clawd: Claude *Clawdeen: Claudine *Holt Hyde: DJ Hyde *Draculaura: Laura, Lala or Ula D *Ghoulia Yelps: Julia Phelps *Robecca: Rebecca *Meowlody: Melody *Purrsephone: Persephone *Toralei: Lorelei *Scarah: Sarah Real-life people *Granite Sander: Garrett Sander *Lisi Scarrison: Lisi Harrison *Killee Rotley: Kellee Riley *Ooo-ick Hardeeee: Eric Hardie *Grimmily Anne McSmiddlebopper: Emily-Anne Rigal *Gillary Clinton: Hillary Clinton (Ghoulfriends Forever) *''See also: celebrity backgrounders'' People * RAD - Regular Attribute Dodgers: monsters (books) * Normie: human (common, a semi-derogative name for humans) * NUDI - Normies Uncool with Discriminating Idiots: anti-discrimination of monsters movement (books) * R.I.P - RAD Intel Party: meeting of NUDI (books) * Ghoul: girl (common) * Ghoul: student (common) * Ghoul: fool ("Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?") * Manster: guy (common) * Creature: teacher (common) * Bloody: buddy (webisodes) * Fleshman: freshman (Facebook) * Dismembers: members (''School Clubs'' cards) * Store lurk: store clerk (Ghoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary) * Ogre achiever: over achiever (Ghoul Spirit) * Goredian: guardian (Mad Science by Mr. Hackington) * Cursed-toadian: custodian ("Fright On!") Science & School * Ghoul - school (common) * Monsterlecular biology: molecular biology (Ghoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary) * Mad Science: Science (common) * Clawculus: Calculus (common) * Home Ick: Home Ec (common) * Biteology: Biology (common) * Dragonomics: Economics (Skullastic Survival) * Freakynomics: Economics ("Falling Spirits") * Physical Deaducation: Physical Education (common) * G-ogre-phy: Geography (common) * Ocean-ogrephy: Oceanography (Mad Science by Mr. Hackington) * Study Howl: Study Hall (common) * Scary Aptitude Test: Scholastic Aptitude Test (SAT) (common) * Skullastic: Scholastic (common) Sport * Fearleading: cheerleading (common) * Casketball: basketball (common) * Football: football (Ghoul Spirit, played with an actual foot) * Screech volleyball: beach volleyball (Lagoona Blue's 'Basic' diary) * Dodgeskull: dodgeball ("Dodgeskull") * Batminion: badminton (Physical Deaducation by MH Coaching Faculty) Places * Monster High: Merston High (books) * Creepateria: cafeteria (common) * Vampitheater: amphitheater (Ghoul Spirit) * Screamatorium: auditorium (Facebook) * Libury: Library * Maul: mall (common) * Die-ner: diner ('Maul Fashion' descriptions) * Entrail Park: Central Park (Facebook) * New Goreleans: New Orleans ("Hickmayleeun") * Gnarleston: Charleston ("Hickmayleeun") * Terrorbone Parish: Terrebonne Parish (Operetta's 'Campus Stroll' diary) * Home of the boos: Home of the Blues (Operetta's 'Campus Stroll' diary) * Scaris: Paris (Rochelle Goyle's diary) * Monte Scarlo: Monte Carlo ("Uncommon Cold") * Four Screamers: Four Seasons ("Escape From Skull Shores") * Great Scarrier Reef: Great Barrier Reef (Facebook) * Monster Horn Mountains: Big Horn Mountains (Facebook) * Bitealy: Italy (Ghoulfriends Forever) * New Yuck: New York (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Los Fangeles: Los Angeles (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Batlanta: Atlanta (Ghoulfriends Forever) Communication * iCoffin: iPhone (common) * E-gore: E-mail (Facebook) * Dead-Ex: Fed-Ex (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Monsterpedia: Wikipedia (Ghoulfriends Forever) * FrightTube: YouTube (Volume 2) * Critter: Twitter ("Ghouls Rule") Entertainment * 7tween: Seventeen (webisodes) * Gargoyles to Gargoyles: Apples to Apples (common) * Monster Beat Magazine: Teen Beat Magazine (webisodes) * Scary Rotter: Harry Potter ("Sibling Rivalry") * Truth or Scare: Truth or Dare ("A Scare of a Dare") * Twihard: Twilight & Die Hard (webisodes) * West Side Gory: West Side Story ("Scream Building") * Dr Ghoulittle: Dr Doolittle (Ghoulfriends Forever) * A Midsummer Night Scream: A Midsummer Night Dream (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Wonderful Wizard of Clawz: Wonderful Wizard of Oz (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Alice's Adventures in Monsterland: Alice in Wonderland (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Wolfler on the Roof: Fiddler on the Roof (Ghoulfriends Forever) Companies and Products * Louis Creton: Louis Vuitton (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Werewolf Hairlines: Werewolf Airlines (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Morgue Magazine: More Magazine (Ghoulfriends Forever) * New Yuck Times: New York Times (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Transylvania's Secret: Victoria's Secret (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Furberry: Burberry Food * Ghoulash: goulash (Deuce Gorgon's 'Basic' diary) * Dragon noodle soup: noodle soup (Ghoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary) * Screechza: pizza (Lagoona Blue's 'Basic' diary) * Casketberry pie: pie containing casketberries (Draculaura's 'Basic' diary) * Spookacino: cappuccino ("All In A Day's Work At The Coffin Bean") * Coffinccino: cappuccino (Frankie Stein's 'Basic' diary) * Batchup: ketchup (Howleen Wolf's 'Campus Stroll' diary) * Monstard: mustard (Howleen Wolf's 'Campus Stroll' diary) Exclamations * Voltage (common, Frankie Stein) * Oh my Ra: Oh my God (webisodes, Cleo de Nile) * Oh my ghoul: Oh my God (common) * Oh my goth: Oh my God (common) * Ka: Bull (books, Cleo de Nile) Other * Gore-geous: gorgeous (Twitter) * Of corpse: Of course (Gory Gazette) * Dead-icated: dedicated (Gory Gazette) * Beast: best (common) * Ghoul: good (Operetta's 'Campus Stroll' diary) * Scary: very (common) * Scare: Fair (Howleen Wolf's 'Campus Stroll' diary) * Spooktacular: spectacular (common) * Fangtastic: fantastic (common) * Phantastic: fantastic (Facebook) * Scaretastic: fantastic (common) * Fintastic: fantastic (common, used only in relation to water-based monsters) * Forbitten: forbidden (on SO Draculaura's box) * Fur real: for real (book) * Purrfect: perfect (common, used only in relation to werecats) * Clawsome: awesome (common) * Aqua-some: awesome ("Fear the Book", used only in relation to water-based monsters) * Creeperific: terrific (common) * Poltergeistable: possible (Ghoul Spirit) * Scream: team ("Scream Building") * Cornertomb: cornerstone (Mad Science by Mr. Hackington) * Clawditions: auditions ("Clawditions") * Toads: totes; totally (common) * Boo's who: who's who (Mad Science by Mr. Hackington) * Scream of the crop: cream of the crop (Mad Science by Mr. Hackington) * To mortalfy: to mortify (common) * To fang out: to hang out (common) * To lurk: to look (Facebook) * To scream: to seem (Operetta's 'Campus Stroll' diary) * To ghoulmunicate: to communicate (Ghoul Spirit) * To Cleopatronize: to patronize (common, used only in relation to mummies) * Boo-b-que: barbeque (Draculaura's 'Basic' diary) * Screesearch: research (Mad Science by Mr. Hackington) * Decomposition book: composition book (Facebook) * Ghoul Will: Good Will (Clawdeen Wolf's 'Basic' diary & Draculaura's 'Basic' diary) * Creeptionary: dictionary (Facebook) * Horrorscope: horoscope ("Horrorscope") * Monsturizer: moisturizer (common) * Fearbook: yearbook (common) * Creepover: sleepover (common) * Fearasil: Clearasil ("Bad Zituation") * Law of Claws and Effect: Law of Cause and Effect (Meowlody & Purrsephone's 'Campus Stroll' diary) * Wing and a scare: wing and a prayer (Nefera de Nile's 'Campus Stroll' diary) * Honest to claw: honest to God (Howleen Wolf's 'Campus Stroll' diary) * Self-decapitating: self-deprecating (Frankie Stein's 'School's Out' diary) Category:Franchise